


【all葉】瘋狂

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 老韓呢？!!!!!!!





	【all葉】瘋狂

六點的鬧鈴，在下一分鍾來到時被終止  
叶修躺在床上，按住鬧鈴的手慢慢收回，擋住自己的眼睛  
他旁邊的男人同樣全裸著，光裸的結實手臂壓在他腹部  
像情人辦完事後的擁抱，更像防止東西被偷走時下意識的保護動作  
時間一分一秒的過去，時鐘滴答滴答的聲音在葉修耳邊回響著  
現在應該起來洗嗽了，但叶修並不想起來  
他腰還酸軟著，像被大卡車碾壓過般直不起來。連胸前的兩粒都過分的紅腫，頂部還微微破皮，稍移動就疼的他嘶嘶直抽氣  
後輩對於他的雙乳特別喜愛。尤其是那乳尖，總是用舌頭用力摩擦那小小的縫隙，再笑著說總有天會榨出奶水來  
他想都沒想到溫順乖巧的後輩也會說這些燻話  
真是人不可貌相  
不過自己也是被他迷的暈乎，說出了更加色情的話  
榨出來後讓你邊喝邊幹我。他記得自己是這麼說的  
之後又是一次雲雨

回憶結束，叶修對自己昨天的行為做出結論

 

和後輩玩的太過了。他檢討著

   
他因該在用淫蕩的目光舔舐對方手指時停住，或者是用手指在後輩面前自動擴張前停下動作，又或者在用臀部擠壓對方挺立時停下  
沒想到原本只想看看帥氣後輩驚慌失措的表情，會演變成被後輩壓在床上  
不過一般來說，只要對方不是像旗桿一樣直的話，被人這樣邀請肯定受不住吧  
雖然他也很爽就是了  
不知道周澤楷的肉棒和他上半身那張蓄謀無害的臉不成正比  
那又粗又大，興奮起來時青筋凸出，每次壓過前列腺時，就逼得自己不得不大聲呻吟...  
 

叮一叮一

 

放在床頭的手機響起，那是按著時間規律打來的電話  
叶修拿起手機，螢幕顯示著自己另一位總是特別突顯自己每天都很有精神的黃髮青年的名子  
到底要不要接?他想  
不是因為旁邊還有一個床伴，而是不想受到耳朵的物理攻擊  
手機還是規律的響著  
接吧。他下定決心  
依照他這種速度，下回必定會被對方以懲罰的名義玩些奇怪的花樣  
在按下接聽時，從後方伸出另一隻手搶過  
背後靠上一片溫熱，叶修手轉個角度捏著周澤楷的腰部緊實的肌肉  
周澤楷已經起來了，不知道從什麼時候開始就在看他的一舉一動  
"前輩..."  
阿，就是這種想挽留的表情  
"乖阿，小周"輕吻上後輩帥氣的臉頰，叶修從對方手中接過  
電話接起時有一瞬間的寧靜，若不是聽到那邊沙沙的背景音，叶修還以為對方已經掛斷了  
"...你現在在誰的床上?"沒有以往的活力問候，對方死板的只是一句話  
明明是問句，卻說的似乎自己早有預感似的  
叶修嘴角彎個弧度，張嘴正要回答，環在腰上的手臂倏然收緊。周澤楷那雙亮的驚人的眼睛死死盯著手機，把眼睛下的半臉擋在叶修的肩窩處  
叶修拍拍那顆埋在自己肩上的腦袋，將手機靠近嘴唇處  
"我只有你"不知道是說給誰聽的  
因為諸如此類的話說多了

 

"小周，我們繼續吧"隨手把掛斷的手機放在床側，叶修環著周澤楷的脖頸，大腿不安分的摩擦對方的腰  
"說好阿，這次除了內射外都隨你"  
"你不是一直想要射在我臉上嗎？"

 

 

一點多的咖啡店，房間充斥著濃重的咖啡香  
今天的天氣真好。叶修分神看著窗外  
外面來往的行人眾多，他可以看見因為擁擠而貼在店家玻璃上移動的行人衣物  
喻文州就坐在他面前，他看著叶修心不在焉的側臉，修長的手指捏著湯匙攪動  
"你心裡有我嗎？"他說  
攪著咖啡，將上面的拉泡融合一些  
只要慢下一秒回答，青年以往冷靜的眼神就會有著波折  
"一直有的"  
想著你給與的溫暖  
"很愛你哦"  
你相信嗎？  
可對方並沒有因為自己完美的回答而放鬆心情，而是聽到他的答案後神情更加灰暗  
喻文州吸一口氣，千言萬語堵在喉嚨堵的難受，但他沒有更深入的去詢問。他將放下湯匙的手指十指交叉放在桌上  
"我該怎麼做?"  
可笑的問題。叶修想  
他笑了一下，好看的手搭上了喻文州冰涼的雙手，指腹磨蹭  
一個拿長鐵架的工人走過他們的窗前，恰恰擋住了路人經過  
"你看..."黑色的菜單在下秒擋在兩人臉側  
喻文州看著叶修輕吻上自己的唇，慢慢閉上眼睛  
"昨天買給你的東西有穿在身上嗎？"  
回答是叶修如貓般舔著脖子  
"屁股被按摩棒弄得好癢哦…文州...我快夾不住了..."貼在耳邊的聲音清楚，還帶著喘息的哭音"再坐下去按摩棒就要從丁字褲裡掉出了阿..."

 

 

從摩鐵出來時，一對身影停在他們面前  
"叶修?!"  
幸好他婉拒了喻文州載他回家的邀約。叶修慶幸想到  
歪著腦袋，叶修在孫哲平不解的目光中身體自然的貼著對方健壯的前胸，各給與一個吻  
"怎麼了？孫哲平，張佳樂"眼裡透著無辜

   
三人行也是很好的，他想  
雙手被束縛在背後，雙腿大開跪在地上，張嘴熟練吞吐著眼前的慾望

啪!

"嗚嗯…"那是熟悉的痛感  
屁股肉在每次鞭打下顫動，連帶著前端的性器一抖一抖著吐出液體  
孫哲平看著那紅通的臀辦，中間濕軟的洞穴一張一闔的收縮  
那包含著剛才和藍雨隊長做愛的餘韻  
孫哲平皺眉，看著叶修陶醉的樣子  
在藍雨隊長身下也是這樣的嗎？  
吻在通紅的臀尖，那是他向叶修表示接下來受的酷刑的預告，接著他和正射在叶修嘴中的張佳樂使個眼色  
張佳樂會意，將因為被打屁股而滿臉通紅的叶修翻面，露出正面  
叶修還沒回神，慵懶的靠在張佳樂身上，自然的岔開大腿  
打屁股會興奮流水，那前面也是一樣的吧？孫哲平哼笑，皮鞭輕觸上那半立的粉嫩性器摩擦  
鞭子的細條尖端戳著尿道口，從上拈些液體潤滑鞭子  
叶修一直以為孫哲平會放下鞭子會直接操進來  
但他一看見對方左右緊拉皮鞭測試彈性時，便知道事情沒有他想的那麼美好

張佳樂含住那正打算叫停的嘴唇，將任何一句可能害他們心軟的求饒堵住  
輕撫上叶修微顫的雙腿內側，在撫摸他突然半軟的分身。張佳樂又吻了吻懷中掙扎的人兒的側臉頰  
雙腿被板開，叶修自知自己今天是逃不掉了，很乾脆的緊閉眼睛等待  
像條任人宰割的死魚一樣

張佳樂制止叶修恐懼而想合起腿的大腿，捏住叶修的陰囊無聲威嚇  
"叶修，我們說好的"說要是被我們看見你和外面的野男人在一塊"前面罰五鞭"

 

已經不早了。他看著手錶，細數約定的時間  
直到那熟悉的身影出現在眼前  
對方走路一拐一拐的，但還是不失風度  
"玩完了？哥哥"他說。並很自然的接過對方手上，屬於霸圖的外衣  
然後扔進車內後座  
眼前的男人站定後點起了菸，深深吸了一口  
"回家了？"他又問，不失耐心  
男人終於有別的動作，他將菸按在一旁花園牆上撚熄，還帶著菸草味的唇貼上自家弟弟的唇上  
領導權很快就反了過來

將被吻的腿軟的哥哥塞回副駕駛座，葉秋向一個地方瞄了一眼，進入車內離開

 

**Author's Note:**

> 老韓呢？!!!!!!!


End file.
